


Just Dance With Me

by thewritersunderground



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Sweet Pea and Reader, Sweet Pea x Reader - Freeform, sweet pea reader insert, sweet pea x you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritersunderground/pseuds/thewritersunderground
Summary: Sometimes you just gotta dance in the rainOriginally written on Tumblr through the account xserpentlife
Relationships: Sweet Pea (Riverdale) & Reader, Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/Reader, Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/You
Kudos: 3





	Just Dance With Me

You and Sweet Pea had been dating for about 4 months, it was safe to say you fell head over heels for the guy. He was cheesy as hell, always doing cute and funny things that made you smile. Sweet Pea was quite literally the sweetest guy you had ever met. There were also parts of him though that really made him a big baby. Like when he would get upset when you guys couldn’t do something together or when you’d be cuddling and someone would interrupt.

Here is a little backstory. You guys have known each other for a while because you were friends with Toni. One night after being at the Wyrm Toni’s bike broke down which led to you and her not having a ride home. Sweet Pea and Fangs offered and you both gladly accepted. Sweets took a wrong turn on the way home “by accident” which led to you getting “lost”. But let’s be honest it wasn’t an accident to get lost in a field of flowers with a blanket laid out. You had to admit though it was clever and super cute. After that night you guys made a tradition that once every other week you would drive to the field, and just spend some time together. 

This week was the week you were supposed to go to the field but you haven’t really been feeling up to it, and you’ve been busy the entire week. On Monday you were sick with a stomach bug from eating out someplace fangs found on his way home from a job in Greendale. Tuesday you had to help Toni with a photo series she was doing for Cheryl’s birthday. Wednesday you had to work at the Wyrm. Thursday you had to do a job with FP, and Pea was out doing a different job with fangs. Friday you all planned to go see a movie at the drive-in, but it got crashed when you all got a call because the Ghoulies decided to try to trash Pops. And Saturday was the day you planned on going with Pea but then got interrupted by Fang's bike breaking down and needing a ride to go see his boy in Greendale. An entire week went by of you not being able to go to the field and Sunday was the day that you guys slept in and cuddled at home. You figured you’d go to the field next week and it would be fine. But there was no way in hell Pea was letting that happen.

Sunday came and Pea kissed your cheek waking you up. 

“Hey, babe get dressed and let’s go to the field since we have been interrupted literally this entire week” you covered your head with the blanket mumbling no

“what do you mean no Y/N we have been going every week for the past 4 months” you stood up to go to the bathroom

“I know Pea but id rather just stay here and cuddle you like we do every Sunday” you shut the bathroom door assuming he would have gone into the kitchen to make breakfast like he always does but no, you open the door and there he is

“but pleaseeeeeee I wanna goooooooo” you shook your head walking past him 

“Pea why does it matter when we go we can just go tomorrow” he walked in behind me in the kitchen snaking his hands around my waist as I was stood at the fridge 

“well if we can go tomorrow why can’t we just go today Y/N” you shook your head at how childish he was being. I mean he was annoying you but he was also super cute when he was needy like this. 

“I just don’t feel like it okay Pea… we have been out literally this entire week and I just want to chill at home with you is that so bad” he turned me around towards him 

“no it’s not that it’s bad but I still want to go. But since you don’t I’ll drop it… for now” ughh you knew exactly what that meant and within the next 2 hours you knew he would be asking you again. You were watching a movie and he surprisingly only asked again once throughout the entire thing so that was a plus. 

“Hey Pea I’m gonna go take a shower” he held onto you tighter “Pea let me go I need to go shower I stink” he let you go but shook his head 

“Baby you don’t stink but alright go ahead. Oh, and are you hungry? While you're in the shower I can run to pop’s and get us some food” you shook your head yes stating how hungry you were but before you could close the bathroom door he said, “oh, and btw can we go to the wyrm later?” you thought it was weird because you usually don’t go to the Wyrm on Sundays

“I mean yeah I guess but why?” he stood up putting his jacket on 

“Toni needs the homework from Friday that she missed cause she wasn’t at school remember” he was acting really weird but you just ignored it. You were still in the shower when Pea came back because you had decided to take a bath. 

“Y/N are you okay in there?”

you chuckled to yourself surprised he hadn’t tried to open the door. I mean there was a reason you didn’t lock it “yeah, yeah I’m good I’m getting out now” you got out of the bath walking into your guys’ bedroom, and got dressed. You walked out smelling the Pop’s Pea had brought home 

“Pea that smells so good I am starving” you sat on the couch next to him as he was placing the food on the coffee table. 

“why were you in the shower so long? are you feeling alright?” as you took a bite of the burger you chuckled to yourself.

“Yeah haha I was fine I decided to take a bath” You were in a mood so you decided to be a tease. almost finished with your burger you looked at him laughing. 

“Why are you laughing at me? do I have something on my face? he was wiping his face all over 

“no haha I’m laughing because I’m confused why you didn’t try to open the bathroom door” he looked at me confused

“I was going to but when I said your name you answered back instantly… why?” I looked at him again chuckling 

“well, you should have… I left it open for a reason” he looked at you wide-eyed “well I mean you can go back in and I can open it” you laughed again standing up grabbing your jacket 

“Can’t baby we gotta go visit Toni… right?” he cursed under his breath standing up 

“yeah… yeah, we do” 

We got on Pea’s bike and started driving towards the Wyrm but instead of going straight at the intersection, the asshole made a damn left. You tapped him on the shoulder but he just kept driving. You knew exactly where he was going and you were pissed. You didn’t want to go to the field because it was a 20 min drive and you just didn’t feel like it. He pulled to a stop getting off the bike as you punched him in the arm. “OW Y/N what was that for” you looked at him sternly 

“Oh shut up that did not hurt, and I hit you because you lied to me. You said we were going to the Wyrm for Toni. This is not the Wyrm and Toni is not here” he looked at the ground kicking the dirt and went to grab your hand but you backed away 

“Look baby, I’m sorry but I didn’t want to break out tradition… it's important to me” You looked up into his eyes and could see the plea. You knew he was sorry you were just a little annoyed. 

“You know Pea you’re lucky you are cute or else I would be super pissed right about now” he laughed lowly taking your hand to walk down to the field. You stayed at the field for a while just talking and having a good time. You had to admit it was nice being with him like this. This was your place you were the only two who knew about it and it was special. Whenever you were here with him it felt like nothing else mattered, and you had to admit holding onto him while riding a bike was a good feeling too. It was a few hours later and you both wanted to get home. He handed you your helmet as you guys got onto the bike. 

The drive home was good at first until you heard the rumble of thunder. It wasn’t supposed to rain today so you thought you would be okay but 5 minutes into the ride home Pea had to pull over under a bridge because it was downpouring and hard to see. You were both soaked from head to toe. You stood there leaned against the bike pulling out your phone to look at the weather. You were pissed. “SEE PEA I TOLD YOU WE SHOULDN’T HAVE GONE OUT. ITS GONNA BE RAINING LIKE THIS FOR ANOTHER HOUR… LOOK” as you put your phone to his face.

“His eyes looked sad you knew he didn’t mean it he just wanted to spend time with you, but you had wished he just waited one day, just one day. You stood there for another few mins before he even said anything. “Look Y/N I’m sorry I just… We haven’t seen each other all week really aside from sleeping and I know how it is we can get caught up in the flow of the week with work, and school, and on top of that the gang. I just… I wanted to spend time with you away from the trailer no distractions” you could see how sorry he was so you stood off the bike and went over to hug him grabbing his face in your hand 

“I know you are I just wish you would have waited till tomorrow cause we’re going to be stuck here for a while” He laughed grabbing your hand dragging you to the end of the bridge about to pull you into the rain.

"What are you doing!" You yanked back and he looked down at you. 

“come on we’re already wet, and if we are going to be here for a while we mine as well have fun. _Come dance with me”_ Is he insane you thought to yourself who in their right mind would willingly go dance in the rain. 

“You are actually insane Pea if you think I am going to…” he didn’t even let you finish as he pulled you into the downpouring rain.

“come on baby, dance with me pleaseeeee” you shook your head while snaking your arms around his neck, you danced around for a few minutes having a great time, and went back under the bridge out of the rain. You two stood next to his bike, and he looked at you and frowned 

“I… I hope you’re not mad. I’m sorry I ruined our Sunday I just I…"

You stopped him and kissed him not letting him finish his sentence “i”m not mad at you Pea I could never be _You’re my one and only.”_ He hugged you tight 

“Good. I’m glad baby. I never meant to make you upset. Now as for opening the bathroom door… is that still on the table?” you laughed smacking him in the chest 

“You're lucky it's still raining and I’m gonna be cold when we get home… I think I’m gonna have to take a warm bath” The rain started to die down and he hopped on the bike handing you your helmet. “well then we should get home” you climbed on the bike and he sped off towards the trailer.


End file.
